LOVE 4
by caruna
Summary: *bru bkin fic, mudah2an suka...*  ini kisah tentang pencarian cinta sejati 4 remaja kaya yang tergabung dalam F4.F4 terkenal suka semena-mena, tapi hal itu berubah setelah pertemuan mereka dengan cewek2 yang berani menentang mereka.


F4, nama sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang cowok keren n tanpan n kaya di soulsoeciety high school. Mereka juga sangat berkuasa di sekolah dan semua murid tunduk pada si F4 ini. F4 kerap mengerjai siswa atau siswi yang menurut mereka menentang mereka walaupun sebenar nya mereka tidak bermaksud demikian.

Perkenalan tokoh.

Renji abarai, 17 tahun. Diantara yang lain nya dia yang paling dewasa dan berjiwa pemimpin. Dia anak salah seorang pengusaha funiture terkaya dan juga memiliki casino-casino besar di setiap negara. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kelurga abarai juga sangat dekat dunia mafia, tapi tidak jelas kebenarannya. Oh ya Renji mempunyai rambut merah nyala panjang yang diikat keatas, dan juga memiliki tato di jidat nya dan hanpir di seluruh tubuh nya. _Lho kok anak sekolah boleh bertato ? _yaa itu dia F4 kan penguasa disekolah, guru aja nggak bisa negur.

Gin ichimaru, 17 tahun. Dia sang dewa _**amour**_, sang ahli merebut perhatian para kaum hawa, playboy satu ini punya banyak gebetan n atw pacar. Walaupun seantero udah tau kalau dia playboy cap kapak atau cap apapun itu, masih ada aja cewek yang mau. Kalau kata si Renji si doi mank punya jurus rayuan mematikan (cak ela…). Gin ini juga dari anak keluarga kaya. Keluarga adalah pemilik salah satu museum seni tembikar terbesar di karakura, dan sudah terkenal diseluruh dunia. Ayahnya juga seorang seniman tembikar dan sekarang juga menurun pada gin serta jurus palyboy nya itu juga menurun dari sang ayah. _(__**buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya**_pribahasa yang cuocok banget ma anak dan ayah ini_). _Keluarga gin juga mempunyai pabrik tembikar yang hasil nya sudah banyak di ekspor di seluruh dunia. Kelak nya semua kekayaan ini akan di berikan pada Gin (ya iyalah.. masa sama aq ngsih nya ).

Byakuya kuchiki, 17 tahun. Keluarga kuchiki adalah keluarga ningrat alias bangsawan, dulu nya kakek byakuya adalh seorang raja, tapi sekarang tidak menjabat lagi bahkan pemerintahan sekarang sudah diganti dengan era kepresidenan bukan kerajaan lagi. Byakuya kuchiki memiliki sebuah stadion besar yang lengkap didalam dengan tempat fitnes ruang seni dan teater (gedung serba guna deh),yang pasti nya stadion ini luas banget. Nah, para F4 ini juga menghabiskan waktu nya bermain rugby disini lho. Byakuya kuchiki, sosok nya pendiam tidak banyak omong, dingin, cuek suka nya menyendiri. Kalau lagi sendirian dia suka main biola, baca buku, tidur di sembarang tempat. _tapi kok orang kayak dia bisa punya teman?_ teman dia Cuma di F4, kenapa? Karena menurut dia Cuma mereka yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya, yang lain nya ma Cuma mandang hartanya doang! Oh ya, byakuya tu yatim piatu, semenjak orangtua nya meninggal dalam kecelakan, semenjak itulah byakuya jadi penyendiri dan dingin terhadap semua orang . (dia kesepian...)tapi, kakek nya masih hidup kok. Cuma dia tidak peduli dengan si kakek, dimana kakek nya sekarang dia juga tidak perduli. (_Nggak tau deh kenapa dia kayak gitu ma kakek nya, aku yang nulis aja nggak tau)... _(lho ? O_o).

Yasutora shado, 17 tahun juga. Nee tokoh utama nya. SS group alias soulsociety group, ini adalah nama group perusahaan milik keluarga shado. Ada banyak perusahaan yang di kuasai group ini, mulai dari perhotelan, pusat perbelanjaan elit, lapangan golf, perusahan mobil, n masih banyak lagi. Pokok nya shado ini anak orang paling kaya sekarakura. Hmm, kaya nya ini terkenal juga lho ampe keluar negeri, secara perusahaan nya sudah berkembangan di beberapa negara. Shado ini ketua dari F4, paling kaya, paling ditakuti, paling di segani…paling-paling deh….n soulsoecity high school pun group SS juga yang punya. Shado, cowok berkulit coklat, yang paling tinggi badan diantara F4 yang lain rambut nyaikal, n lumayan keren, (di banding ma byakuya sih masih cakepan byakuya), egois mau nya menang sendiri.

yaa sekian dengan perkenalan F4

(maaf kepanjangan perkenalannya ^_^')

Karakura di hebohkan dengan demonstrasi besar-besar, demonstrasi ini ditujukan pada SS group. Bukan menuntut naik nya gaji, tapi menuntut ketidakadilan bagi para pelajar. Dikabarkan, soulsoecity high school, tidak menerima orang miskin masuk kesekolah elit itu, yang rata-rata semua nya anak orang kelas menengah keatas. Kalaupun ada orang biasa yang masuk kesekolah itu, pasti dikerjain oleh F4 habi-habisan, ampe nggak berani lagi nginjakkan kaki ke sekolah itu. Makanya, para pelajar di luar sana menuntut atas ketidakadilan tersebut. Padahal sekolah tersebut adalah salah satu sekolah yang memiliki standar pendidikan yang baik yang bisamembawa mereka diterima di universitas dunia, makanya banyak orang tak mampu mengejar beasiswa untuk sekolah di soulsoecity high school, berbeda dengan anak orang kaya kebanyakan, mereka ingin bersekolah disana bukan karena pendidikan tapi karena mereka kaya. (_Huh, nyebelin.. )_

Belum lagi kasus yang menimpa seorang siswa yang hampir loncat dari atas gedung sekolah Cuma karena di kerjain F4. Tapi untung nya selamat, gara-gara di tolong oleh seorang gadis pengantar laundry. Kabar ini langsung sampai ke kuping si empu yang punya SS group, soyfon yasutora. Ibunya chad. Hmm… nyonya besar ini marah besar….menurutnya ini dapat merusak reputasi group nya, hanya gara-gara bocah-bocah F4 sialan. Untuk menyelamatkan reputasi nya itu, ibu nya chad memberikan beasiswa kepada gadis laundry untuk bersekolah di soulsosiety. Dan tentu nya F4 sudah siap menanti….

Esok nya. Di smu ss. Seperti biasa semua murid sibuk memamerkan barang yang baru mereka beli _(niat sekolah nggak sih ? O_O)_. cewek laundry sudah tiba di smu ss. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan ceria.

"akhirnya aku bisa sekolah di smu elit, hmm….mudahan-mudahan ada yang mau berteman dengan aku disini, soalnya disini orang kaya semua.."kata cewek laundry tiba-tiba wajah berubah sedih,

" tapi sudahlah…yang penting aku harus semangat…" meyakinkan dirinya kembali

"hei awas..menghalangi saja" teriak salah seorang siswi yang bersama teman-temannya berlari masuk sambil menyebut F4

Cewek laundry terdiam sejenak.

"hm..F4? F4 yang itu ya..?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Lalu cewek laundry ikut menyusul gadis-gadis yang berlari tadi.

Di lain sisi. Di belakang sekolah ss, terdapat sebuah taman yang sudah tua. Jarang ada orang yang mengunjungi tempat itu selain byakuya kuchiki. Bayakuya sedang memainkan biola nya, siapapun yang mendengar alunan biola byakuya pasti akan terhanyut dengan melodi yang dihasilkannya.

gedebukK

"auuw…."kata seorang gadis berambut oranye kesakitan

"siapa disitu ?" tanya byakuya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan nya.

"aku.." kata cewek itu

"aku siapa ?" tanya byakuya lagi, yang lalu menghampiri cewek itu.

"ak.." cewek itu berhenti melanjutkan kalimat nya, karena terkejut melihat byakuya sekarang sudah ada di tempatnya.

" kau berisik sekali…" kata byakuya,lalu pergi begitu saja.

" huh! Apa-apaan tadi itu? Bukannya menolong aku yang jatuh dari bangku tua ini, malah mengabaikanku…" kata cewek itu dengan sebalnya.

Kembali ke sekolah ss tadi. Para siswa dan terutama siswi siap menyambut kedatangan F4 di lobi sekolah. Kedatangan F4 agak terlambat, karena harus menunggu chad datang dari osaka. Ini suatu kebiasaan, menyambut personil F4 layak nya pangeran ketika memasuki area sekolah. Telah terdengar suara helikpoter di luar sana, itu tandanya chad sudah datang. (_diantar kesekolah dengan helikpoter….klo aku dlu angkot_ ..-_-)

F4 siap memasuki lobi sekolah, dengan sambutan dan histeris dari cewek-cewek penggila f4. Teriakan penggila F4 memenuhi seisi ruangan. F4 masuk ke area lobi. Mereka berjalan dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan eluhan-eluhan siswi-siswi yang ada disana.

" heh, seperti biasa...mereka selalu saja bikin ribut...skali-skali mereka harus di buat bungkam..."kata renji yang tidak menyukai keadaan tersebut.

"tapi aku malah senang dengan semua ini...ternyata kita cukup populerkan...? jelas ichimaru sambil melepaskan senyuman terbaik nya.

"huh, tentu saja kita populer, disinikan kita yang berkuasa..."sambung chad

"hei byakuya...dari tadi kau diam saja..." ichimaru mencoba mengajak byakuya ikut membicarakan hal yang menurut byakuya sangatlah tak penting.

"aku hanya ingin secepatnya ke kelas." Byakuya mencoba mempercepat langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek datang menghampiri F4, dia membawa sebuah kue tart strawberi.

"senior chad, i... i... ini untuk mu..." sambil menunduk kan kepala nya

"kamu saja yang makan.." jawab chad sambil menumpahkan tart itu ke atas kepala cewek itu

"owh..."kata murid lainnya, tp tidak yang berani berpendapat atas kejadian itu. Cewek laundry yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung datang menghampiri chad.

"apa yang kau lakukan..? dia memberikan kue itu, seharusnya kau terima saja...apa susah nya hanya menerima kue itu dan bilang terima kasih..." jelas cewek laundry ber tubi-tubi

" he he he ada yang protes tu chad..."kata ichimaru

"hei nona, seharusnya kamu diam saja...kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab atas nasib mu di sekolah ini.." lanjut renji

Byakuya Cuma diam.

"apa, urusan kamu? Apa dia teman mu?" tanya chad sambil menghampiri cewek laundry

" tt..tentuu saja, dia kan satu sekolah dengan kita bearti dia teman kita juga..."kata cewek laundry sambil mendongakan kepalanya karena lawan bicara nya lebih tinggi daripada dia.

"beraninya kamu berkata seperti itu.." chad mulai kesal.

Yang lain nya hanya diam, sedangkan cewek yang membawa kue tadi masih menangis tak berdaya. Tiba – tiba datang cewek berambut oranye

"eh...maaf ada yang tahu UKS dimana nggak..?"tanyanya pada salah seorang siswi.

Perhatian F4 kini tertuju pada cewek berambut oranye itu, cewek yang di tanyai oleh si rambut oranye tadi mlah mundur menghindar

"hei, ada apa ? Aku Cuma mau nanya UKS dimana ? lho...lho...aneh" cewek berambut oranye heran melihat semua orang melihat ke arahnya

"hei pengacau..."kata chad

Cewek berambut oranye melihat kearah F4, mata nya langsung membulat melihat byakuya ada di salah satu dari mereka.

"hah...cowok belagu, ternyata kamu sudah ada disini..."

"hei siapa maksud kamu yang belagu.."balas renji, yang tampak nya tidak menyukai cewek berambut oranye itu.

Cewek berambut oranye maju menghampiri F4

"dia!."sambil menunjuk kearah byakuya tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

Byakuya menyingkirkan tangan cewek berambut oranye dari hadapannya.

"kamu, memang benar-benar berisik."kata byakuya datar

"ada apa ini, kenapa ada cewek-cewek menyebalkan hari ini...menyebalkan..."sambung chad

Tiba-tiba muncul cewek tomboy berambut pendek

"huh, lagi-lagi F4...dasar cowok – cowok sialan..."

"hai orisawa...kamu kelihatan bersemangat sekali..."kata ichimaru sambil melambaikan tangan kearah orisawa.

"...sekarang aku mengerti, mereka ini suruhan kamu kan?" tanya chad kepada orisawa

Orisawa mengepalkan tinju nya erat-erat.

"...seperti nya ada yang ngajak perang ni.."sambung renji.

Aura Orisawa sekarang berubah hitam di belakang nya, sedang cewek berambut oranye memberikan death glare mematikan ke pada byakuya, yang jelas-jelas tidak mempan buat cowok super cool ini. Cewek laundry masih menahan amarah untuk tidak memuntahkannya langsung. Dan murid lainya hanya melihat pertunjukan saja.

tobe continue

hmm ini nggak persis banget lho dengan F4 d film2 itu

Have fun reading...

Smoga suka...*ngarep*

.


End file.
